New beginings
by Dragon Author of doom
Summary: Join one group of teenagers as they go from present to future and explore the universe trying to save it, from the evil hands of Crono!
1. Arrival, the zombies show themselves

Okay this is my more serous ZOmbie story the other one was just for fun this one is to scar the hell outta people and also maybe to stop my dreams, anyways on with the show!

* * *

It was around 7:26 Eric, a tall teenager with red hair, had just gotten to school and see his freinds, it seemed like a normal day except for one thing, not many people were at school...

"Yeah so did you notice that there isn't many people today in school?" Eric said wondering.

"Yes I did take notice to that" Marcus, a teenager that has brown hair, replied and than looked at the door to see Josh walked in "Hey Jim where have you been?"

"Sister kept me back what else?" Josh,a teenager that always wheres a hat that has his name on it, said taking a sit."I was up late last night talking to my girlfriend, which you two don't have"

Eric punched him in the arm"Shut up I had one"

"Yeah erm, so anything new?" Marcus said.

"Maybe Eric had another one of those zombie nightmares again" Josh laughed.

"Dude it's not funny!" Eric snapped back" Look how many people are in today! FOr all I know it could be happening today! hmm My mom grounded me again" Eric said trying to change subject.

"Ha ha" Marcus and josh laughed at him.

"Shut up, today is going to be a living hell for me school is all Bull, and when I get home I will be grounded... id you lock my bike up with yours again?"

"Hmm, if yes" Josh replied.

"This!" punched him again.

After about 3 hours into school, lunch came.

Eric went into the cafe, and sat down by a window, waiting his friends, first Mark, a teenager with blonde hair, than came Josh and Marcus.

"Today isn't going to end while stupid English!" Eric said.

"Hi, I'm Mark and this is Eric and this is, THis sucks" Marks said laughing

"Okay enough of that" Eric said.

"Today's almost over think of it that way" Josh said"and the sooner I talk to Melisa"

"Soon, yes soon" Marcus said.

The rest of the day came and went and they all went home at night though at Eric's house, it was quite alittle to quite.

"Man I hope she gets home soon" Eric said to himself. He than heard a strange noise outside, he looked outside and saw someone walking up the driveway. He ran out to see better he than realized it was the neiighbor, but something was different his face was pale and looked like it was dead. Eric saw this and ran back inside and locked the door."Holy shit zombies!" He ran to the ketchen and tryed to call someone but the line was dead, he than grabbed a knife and put it bewteen his belt and shorts, ran down stairs and grabbed the shot gun and all the ammo for it. He counted it and there wa only 30. "Damn, this will have to do, he ran back upstairs and grabed the Blazer's keys and looked outside to see if it was okay, he saw nothing and contunied outside.

Outside he, see his neighbor"Arg, sorry about this" He fired with the shotgun, and ran to the garage, grabbed the two axes, and started the car, and backed up and started to head towards his friends house. As he drove, he saw the town in ruins and than saw zomies walking about killing fallen people, he saw people flewing, he didn't stop and kept going until he got at Josh's house. He got out and ran to the door which was open.

"Josh, you alive?" Eric looked around and saw two dead bodies on the ground than looked back and saw 3 zombies in the way of the door."Shit!" He lifted the shotgun but before he could fire Josh came up behind them, and cut them all in half with his katana.

"Thought you'd be here sooner or later, let's go nothing left" Josh said sheathing his sword."Here I know you are storng" Josh hands him the broadsword, and a katana.

"Yeah well, what else am I good at?" Eric said some what relieved.

"I got all the other weapons here, let's go to Jim's house to pick him up if he's alive" Josh saaid heading to the car with a sword out in his hand. He got into the car and laid the sowrds and knives down. Eric fellowed up and started the car again.

"Here, use the shotgun and blow any zombies in my way" Eric said handing him the gun and started to drive. He got to Marcus's house and they went in and blew away to zombies on the way there.

They started to walk up the stairs when they heard a moan, they entered to see two zombies before them.

"Marcus you alive?" Eric yelled as he charged them, and cut them open.

"Hey is that you guys!" Marcus answered form the basement and coming up. "We have to get out of here!"

"Yes we do, we'll switch cars, we'll take your dads, truck, it can hold the most" Josh said.

"I'll go get the gas from my car" Eric said heading outside"I'll need someone to protect me though"

Marcus and Josh both came out tok the weapons from the car and put them in the truck and went on guard as Eric took the gas from the car and put it into a gas container. Josh and Marcus killed 3 or 4 zombies and got into the truck.

"I'll take the back and shot anything that moves" Josh said getting in the back.

"Now, lets get Mark" Eric said.

He started to drive when he heard a blast of the gun, and contunied his way, and got there.

"You, guys wait here" Eric pulled out his katana and went in and saw the house mess, he went down stairs and saw that Mark was on the bed sitting looking down with three bodies laying around him. "Come on you did what you did to do"

"Easy for you to say!" Mark said "Let me have a moment this willbe the last I see them"

"We don't have a minute, this could be life or death now get your guns and lets go!" Eric ran up stairs and ran back to the truck.

Mark came out with some guns and ammo and get into the back."Okay let's go we need not to wait any longer, more zombies are coming"

"Okay, we need to decide fast where to?"

"Well how about to west seneca, that way Ican get Melisa" Josh said.

"Fine, it'll take some time but sure" Eric said getting intot he truck."Oh and don't forget to shut zombies"


	2. The school, a safe haven

Oh boy I switching this place around a bit it am now going to be in erm... DND! There we go cause you can create your own story there and I'll switch the name a bit to that is if even people bother to read this story...

SO no it will go into a much more father and more exciting place than normal reality, yay! Technology will be included and futuristic ideas as well, so I hope you enjoy the newer and improved story.

* * *

And so they left, heading south to West Seneca, a place that they have not traveled to before so, one wrong turn could mean the end for them.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Eric said driving trying to dodge zombies in the road.

"Yes, now turn left up ahead" Josh said holding on for dear life.

"Okay" Eric made a sharp turn and went in that direction.

A thud was heard in the back"OW! Watch how you drive you moron!" Mark yelled from the back.

"Sorry" Eric than turned quickly again to avoid another zombie."Whoa"

"Eric where did you learn to drive?" Josh yelled at him.

"Eric, when were out of this truck we are going to kick your ass" Marcus yelled.

"Not before the zombies have us for dinner!" Eric responded and hit the gas petal to go faster.

Sometime later. They finally arrived in West Seneca.

"Well here we are... This place is in ruins, holy crap!" Eric said, while driving normally.

"Oh no, I hope she's all right" Josh said worriedly.

"Hey it's okay I'm sure they are both alive" Mark said trying to comfort him.

"Well which way now?" Eric asked looking around.

"Just keep going I'll tell you when to stop" Josh said trying to speed things up.

They came to her hose and saw that it was broken into already.

"Oh shit!" Josh got out of the truck and ran inside.

"No wait think about your safety as well" Eric got out of the truck and shut the doors"you guys wait here we'll get them and be back in a jeepy"

"Oh no you don't we're coming in to" Mark and Marcus said getting out of the truck and looking around and seeing zombies roam the streets, mainly heading in there direction. Marcus quickly grabbed a katana and a knife and striped them to him, Mark grabbed another gun and threw it over his shoulder and a handgun and put it in his gun case on his belt.

"Great we better hurry" Eric said running in with his sword out.

"Melissa you here?" Josh looked about and pulled out his sword"Hmm, I hear someone"

'Ahh, don't do it dad!" Melissa plied while she was corned, Julian next to her on the ground.

"Melissa!" Josh came running in and swung his sword at the zombafied father and cut off his arm and leg than stabbed him in the head.

"Josh!" Melissa got up and kissed him on the cheek."What are you doing here?"

"Well what do you think? We came to save you" Josh said making sure she wasn't scratched.

"What are you doing? And what do you mean by we?" Melissa asked wondering.

"He means us" Eric came in with blood on his sword."We have to go now!"

Gunshots were heard outside.

"What's happening?" Julian spoke up.

"Well, hell broke loose, quite literately" Eric said trying to speed things up.

"Well, I hope we have a car, cause I can't really run for long nor fast" Julian said.

"Shit!" Marcus and Mark said running inside and closing the door and barracking it with things.

"That is the sound of we no longer have control over the truck" Eric said going back near the door."Hmm, the attic"

"Ah, the attic, it's upstairs, why?" Melissa said in wonder.

"Okay that's where we're headed" Eric said heading up the stairs."AHH!" Eric jumped down half the stairs and pulled out his sword and threw it at a zombie that had just appeared."Great more of them"

"Let's go upstairs people!" Mark yelled running up them.

They got upstairs and got into the attic.

"Okay now than" Eric pulled out his axe"I'm so glad I have you my little buddy, haha" he than started to smashed the ceiling with it and created a hole and got out of the house and onto the roof.

"Ahh, Why did your friend just do that" Melissa yelled at Josh.

"To get us outta here, of course" Josh said smiling at her.

They got out an onto the roof and looked around seeing that the whole city was in chaos and zombie infested.

"Where do we go now?" Asked Julian.

Eric cracked his neck and sighed"Well, let's see" Eric looked around."By now they must have gotten into the house and are ready to feast on our warm flesh"

Julian and Melissa both looked disgusted at him saying that.

"Eric! Don't say that!" Josh yelled at him.

"Well it's the truth, and we can't argue right now so we must think quickly, we need a diversion to get us away from those things" Eric said.

"Well, wait what's that!" Marcus pointed down the road and a car was swerving from side to side.

"Well, God has answered my call" Eric said"we can get down and ran from it from here and gets to that School over their" Eric pointed in the other way.

The car crushed and the zombies turned direction and headed towards it, and starting to eat the people inside.

"Now let's go!" Eric got down on the garage roof and jumped off onto the garbage cans and pulled out his sword and killed a zombie that was near by.

The rest followed but Julian had trouble getting down, but got down before the zombies finished.

"I can't run all that way" Julian said.

"What? Why not?" Marcus asked.

"I have a rod in my leg, instead of a bone, so I won't be able to run as long or as fast" Julian said.

"We don't have time for this" Eric said and picked up Julian and threw her over his shoulder."Let's go!" Eric started to run in the direction of the high school.

"Well that solves one problem" Josh said while starting to run.

"Well, wait up!" Marcus yelled, straggling behind.

"Hey! You didn't need to throw me over your shoulder like that!" Julian said.

"Sorry, but we're in a bit of a hurry here" Eric said still running with all his might.

They started to come up to it with out much trouble, with seeing no zombies in sight, luckily. Eric ran up to the doors and hit on them seeing if they were open, which they were.

"They do the same thing like at our school" Josh said running in.

"Okay we need to lock these doors and baracad them" Eric said putting down Julian.

"Okay, we should split up into groups and search the school for all doors and close them" Marcus suggested.

"Or how about we split and get slowly picked off and we all die" Eric said.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"...Whatever, I'm going to check for doors and lock them up okay" Eric said leaving and pulling out his sword"Keep on eye out for anything bad, oh and DON'T LET ANYONE IN! Got that?"

"Right... I'll stay here with the girls to make sure nothing bad happens" Josh said quickly.

"What? No fair, gr" Marcus went off into another direction than Mark went into the same one as Eric.

"Eric wait up" Mark yelled trying to catch up.

"What?" Eric groaned to him, rudely.

"One we are you so pissed off, and two why do we have to come here there's lots of windows and doors" Mark replied.

"Arg, once I'm done with this I'm going to go take this all in but for now, bare with me, and I know we can just border them all up" Eric said still walking and finding a couple of doors and barackding them with desks. Mark helped too boarding all windows and doors.

After an hour later all the doors and windows were securely locked and baracked. They met in the second floor.

"Okay, I'm going to go take this all in now, so later" Eric said going up higher onto the roof.

"I killed my parents; I need time alone too" Mark said going into a classroom.

"I think all our parents are dead" Marcus sighed.

"Our parents are dead" Melissa said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you know what's going on?" Jillian asked.

"Erm, not really, I'd say the only person that really knows what's going on is Eric, but he went to take it all in, we should do the same" Josh said trying to comfort them both.


	3. Time for School, no more play time

No intro this time, oh wait this is one... Damnit!

* * *

On the roof Eric, looked out at the torn land, and sighed to himself for being alone."This is great no one but me and some others, this is great" he looked down to see some zombies tring to get in."You guys are hungry too, huh? That makes both of us" he laid his back against the wall and fall asleep.

In the classroom Mark sat in a chair thinking deeply of what has happened. "Oh, this is bad, I wonder who could have done this, arg I miss them already" he looked to the ground."I guess it's a part of me that will never be full again" he sighed.

"Hey Melissa are you ok?" Josh said trying to comfort her pulling her closer to him.

Melissa said "No but I think that as long as your here I will be fine but i can't get over the fact that both of my parents are dead now and u killed my dad "

"Hey if I hadn't he would have killed you Melissa" Josh defended himself.

"Well you didn't need to cut off his arm and leg than stab him in the head" Melissa countered.

"Well... your kinda overkilled it, but it was in good intensions, I didn't want you to get hurt" Josh said.

"Well, thank you. But I hope you can take care of me and don't be brave and kill yourself" Melissa said.

"Alright for you I will" Josh said.

"Well, Jillian you are not hurt right?" Marcus asked concerned.

"Well, I'm not hurt but your rough friend didn't have to throw me over his shoulder, by the way my leg hurts from that" Jillian said rubbing leg.

"Curse that Eric, please forgive him for he is but an idoit. I'll try and help you if I can in anyway" Marcus said comforting.Jillian

"Thanks Marcus your a really good friend"as Jillian kisses him on the cheek.

The next morning, Eric awoke first.

Eric yawned and straeched and remembered where he was and looked down and see the same zombies trying to get in."Ha, stupid zombies" eric than spat at them and and walked back into the school and yelled"Alright people raise and freakin shine the sun's out and we need to think of a way to get out!"

"Grr, what time is it?" Josh asked moaned.

Everyone else got up and ate breakfeast. Josh came up with an idea.

"Hey,Ok Marcus and Jillian you to go to the chem lab and get me some chemicals that will blow up together "Melissa you come withe me we need to find some keys and a large cylindaer to put the chemicals in and a fuse, Eric you and Mark find a sturdy stick and a car with LARGE SPEAKERS IF POSSABLE"

"Oh boy, that plan sounds as well put together as a redneck with a computer" Eric said.

"Hey, give me a break, I thought of it half-asleep" Josh said.

"That sounds like a good plan, but wouldn't someone need to scarfice themsleves to drive" Melissa and Jullian argeed.

"THank you, I'll do the driving" Josh said.

"No you won't" Eric said.

"Yes I will" Josh replied.

"Listen, you can't run as fast as me so there" Eric said.

"Oh fine then lestin to my plan Eric, you and Mark need to find a car in the back and the rest of us will get a bomb ready and give it to you. Then you, need to drive it towards the zombies and at the last second light the fuse and jump out. got it"

"Hmm, sounds interstingly brave/ crazy, I'll do it!" Eric said.

"Ok everyone know what to look for." They all nod heads "Good the move out!" Josh said.

"Why do you have the control right now, arg oh well" Mark said heading to his distantion.

After about 30 minutes they got what they needed and put it together. Eric found a truck that could be used.

"Alright I want to make this quick" Eric said getting into the truck with the bomb. They put it on near him."Get back inside and lock that door I'll get in through other means"

"Alright, but don't die" Josh said locking the door.

"Alright zom,bies this is it time for you to die!" Eric stepped on te brakes and started to turn the car to the front and saw the zombies."This bomb won't be enough, While here goes nothing" Eric fused the bomb once he got close enough and put his hand on his sword and jumped out, and rolled.

The car hit the zombies but kept going and hit the doors and blew up a huge creator and hole in the school, Eric got up and pulled out his sword and started to swing at some zombies. he ran to the hole and got out the broad sword."Come on you freaks!"

About at that time the others got there to see teh explosion and saw Eric standing in the hole.

"What are you doing! get in the bomb shelter now!" Eric beheaded one of the zombies and ran in and headed for the bomb shelter.

They other arrived in there too and locked the door.

"Great we have no food and no water, now what? else could go wrong" Josh said.

Just than the shelter door just started to move and shake.

"Well for one that could happen" Eric commented, he looked around and saw something that caught his eye on the wall"What's this I wonder" Eric pulled on it and there was a huge room, that was all blue and white clean, and bright, platform that lead straight to a door with no handle, the platform stood above the rest of the lab.

"Jackpot!" Mark said.

"I wonder how this got here?" Marcus asked.

The door holding the zombies back broke down and they started to flood in.

"Let's go in now!" Eric said pushing them in.

They got cornered by the door which they could not open.

"I'll try and open it" Mark said putting his hand on the scanner.

"Dectecting personal" the scanner said."0 intruder!" guns peered out of the walls and aimed at Mark and the others.

"Great this isn't good" Josh said holding on to Melissa to cover her.

"I'll try" Eric said putting his hand on it.

"Scanning personal... 99 please ocme in Eric" with that the door opened upwards and inside was just a normal hall, much like the rest of it, there were doors here and there. They entered but Eric stood outside."Goodbye, I'll make sure they don't come through"

"What are you talking about? They can't get trough this door" Josh said.

"They got through the shelter door pretty fast, think this door is thinner and they will" Eric put his hand on the scanner and the door closed, he lifted his sword and destoried the scanner."Alright, this is it, time for my revenge you took all from me now I do the same!" Eric yelled in fury and charged at them.

"What's happening out there I can't see, and I can barely hear" Marcus said putting his ear to the door... the sound of battle fall after a few minutes."I think he's dead"

The door started to shake some.

"Great there's still more! That good for nothing he didn't even take them all down.

They left and started to look around.

"They can't get through that door, now can they?" Mark asked.

"Well, they must be pretty hungry they seem to destory faster when hungry" Josh replied.

They contunied until they got to one door that was different.

"I wonder what's inside?" Melissa asked she pushed the button the the door flew open and sucked them in.

"Wah, great goin!" Mark said.

"It wasn't here fault" Josh said.

"Who pressed the button?" Mark asked.

"So, you would have too" Josh countered.

"Yeah but I didn't!" Mark yelled.


	4. What? frozen in time? The ageless machin...

... Here we go again!

* * *

They kept on falling until they stopped half in the air and near the ground and than they dropped to it.

"Ow, I guess it is safety" Mark said rubbing his head.

"Where are we?" Josh looked around and got up and helped Melissa up.

"I think we're more lost" Marcus said.

"Hey what's that" Mark pointed at something that seemed to move at high speeds and disappeared before they all saw it.

"What's what?" Josh looked around.

Another fast movement is seen and goes to another side.

"Oh, you know this is just like a movie, soon one by one we get killed" Marcus said.

"You moron don't say that!" Josh yelled.

"Oh but it will happen" A voice was heard all round the room.

"What was that?" Melissa grabbed Josh's arm and quivered.

A beast like figure came out of the shadows to reveal himself"Behold the one who will enclose you" he than dashed at Mark hit him and he went flying into the wall and bounced off and hit the ground and a tube closed on him.

"Ow, wha- Hey what is this!" Mark said getting up.

"Hu, your turn!" The beast turned and wicked them all with his tail and all went flying into different directions and tube enclosed on them all to."So simple a child can do it" He pulled out a button and pressed it.

The tubes began to let out a thick air, that was cold to the touch, and freeze them all in place, water come around them and froze as well.

He than turned around and climbed up the wall and out of the door at the top.

Many years have passed since that day, ages seemed like sand to how long they were imprisoned into there icy slumber, the ship however reminded untouched for the most part. Outside the humans, have finally killed off the zombies at soon it only became a tale handed down by word and books, soon the story had lies in it and soon people thought it was fake, no one believed in it anymore. One hundred years, 200 hundred years, all of it seemed the same. One thousand years had passed and no one still unlocked them from the prison, all kept a secret beneath the ground, until one day.

"Hey what is this?" A man said looking at the pillars covered in dust and seeing that there were faces in them. He walked over it them and pressed the red button on them all and the ice melted away quickly and reheated the frozen bodies, the glass that surrounded them was still there."Well what do we have here?"

"Arg, where are we who hit us what was he?" Josh said getting up from the deep slumber.

"What hit us and how long have we been here?" Marcus asked.

The man looked at them."Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Mark said coughing.

Josh got up and pulled out his sword and smashed the glass into pieces"I'm free!"

The man pulled out a gun and aim at him"don't move!"

Mark punched the glass and made a crack in it.

"I told you not to move!" The man backed up.

"What do you want from us?" Josh asked.

"No the correct question is what are you doing in place? None of you have the right DNA to enter such a place" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Josh said thinking"Oh you mean the scanner, Eric opened it"

The man thought a bit"so; who is this Eric fellow?"

"He's a normal kid, with red hair and a mole by his left eye" Josh said.

"Oh, no one of great importunateness, than you can now die where you stand" The man jumped back and started to fire at Josh"Die!"

Josh tried to dodge but he got hit in the shoulder, Mark pointed the rifle at the guy and fired and he falls to the ground.

"I got him" Mark said pointing the gun back at the ground.

Josh broke the rest of the glass tubes.

"Are you okay Josh?" Melissa asked worried.

"Yeah I'm all right just a small bullet" Josh said smiling.

"Hmm, take it easy... I wonder what year it is?" Melissa asked wonderingly.

"Well no matter, let's leave let's hope everything is okay outside" Josh said.

They got out of the room to see that the whole place is still intact and got out through a new door which is about the only new thing. Once they got outside they saw that the school had been closed for a long time the hole had be replaced with new doors and walls, but age has taken a toll on them for they were now in ruin, they got outside and saw a new town was built.

"Wow, it seems like years and years have gone by in an eye blink" Marcus said.

They started to walk around and people looked at them as if they were criminals, they avoided them at all costs.

"This seems wrong" Mark said.

"I know what you mean" Josh said.

"Well you do have weapons out I'd stay out of your way to" Jillian said.

"She's right, we should lose these weapons" Mark said putting down the rifle.

"I won't leave my sword I don't know what could happen" Josh said.

They ditched the weapons in an alley, and walked out still dirty from the time asleep.

"Hey look a newspaper" Mark said picking it up and reading it."Holy crap! The year is 3374!"

"What?" The rest yelled.

"And the government is still in control! Guns are updated swords and other medieval weapons are back in!" Mark continued.

"Oh man this place has changed a lot" Melissa said.

"Planet travel is now open to public use, instead of only being for business" Mark kept on talking, he put the newspaper down and looked up"This is a new world for us guys, a lot of things have changed"

"Okay let's act normal and get new clothes and look around" Marcus suggested.

"Hey look what else you are not to leave town for monsters now roam the lands" Josh pointed out at looking at a huge sign above them.

"Oh man things are bad I bet if the government can't kill them all off" Mark said.


	5. Outside in the new world, Eric's rescue

They walked around and took in the sites and seeing that the land has changed allot they couldn't figure out where they were anymore.

"I'm lost! Where are we! And how come we can't go outside the city limits?" Josh yelled.

A guard overheard him and came over"Who are you for making such a fuss, you know the rules"

"No I don't what rules?" Josh said.

Marcus grabbed him and whispered"Play along"

"Okay" Josh replied.

"Hmm, you shouldn't disturb the peace, so randomly" the guard said."And the reason you can't go outside is that there are rebels outside the city limits, outcasts, monsters, plain out it's dangerous"

"How did all of this things come to be?" Josh asked.

"Haven't you learned anything in school, young lad?" The guard asked"along time ago a group of people have been fed up with the government nonsense so the split from it and started to destroy anything they can touch. They are still out there destroying and killing anything that moves"

"What about space travel?" Mark spoke up.

"Well, everyone does it there is a lot to see out there, so it will take time to find new things, many mysteries and lots of dangers" The guard answered.

"Thank you for your time" Josh said leaving.

"Okay we have information but now what?" Jillian asked.

"Well, we could live a normal life again" Marcus replied.

"No way that would be to boring, I want a sense of adventure and kill things" Josh said.

"All right let's leave this town and we might be able to have some fun" Mark said.

"You need to fix that wound first though" Melissa said"we need to take you to a hospital"

"Hmm, fine" Josh said going off to find a hospital.

"Hey Marcus did you notice that there are hardly any cars about" Jillian said.

"Yeah I did, this doesn't seem right at all, stay close" Marcus handle her hand and started to walk.

"Great this place is creeping me out" Mark said to himself and started to catch up.

Meanwhile outside of town.

"All right you know the plans right?" A man with black hair who was wearing gauntlets said holding out a sword

"Yes, go for the guards and not anyone else" a man with long brown hair said holding on to a sword.

"All right let's go!" The one guy jumped over the wall.

"Okay, time for some action!" The other guy ran around the wall and ran towards a guard.

The guard saw him coming and pulled out a whistle and blow it loudly and everyone started to run, the guy slit his throat and than stabbed him in the heart.

The other guy ran up to another guard and cut him in two. "People your being controlled! Get out before they kill you!"

"Stop what you're doing! You are the ones corrupt here" A man with shoulder length red hair flew from the sky and landed by the fallen guard and pulled out his katana."I'm the one who will save the universe from evil like you!" He moved his hair out f his eyes.

"You, you!" The guy stepped back"it's you!"

"That's right!" The guy ran towards him and cut the others sword in two and turned around and quickly stabbed him in the back."One down"

Mark turned around to see what happened and say the red head."Hey you guys look a fight!" The rest of them turned around and watched, townspeople ran indoors to hide.

The brown haired came running at him with everything he had, Eric charged him to and they both swing and landed.

"Pft" The red head stood up and sheathed his sword and the other fell in two. He turned around and saw his crowd of lookers and walks over"Why do you not flea when you see an outsider?"

"You look familiar, do I know you?" Mark asked.

"You know me not, but you are the ones who were stuck in ice were you not?" Red hair said.

"Eric is that you?" Mark asked.

"Hmm, I know not of this Eric fellow you take me for, but you are the ones in ice, answer me" Redhead again asked.

"Yes we are the ones stuck in ice why do you want to know?" Mark said.

"Well there was another one taken already, Where they took him I could guess" Red hair said.

"Wait, Eric's alive? Where did they take him?" Mark said with surprise.

"Hmm, is that his name he looks like a criminal that is wanted everywhere? So maybe they mistaken him for Crono" Red hair said.

"We have to go get him out" Mark said.

"Yeah but I can't help I have a bullet in my arm" Josh said.

"What? A bullet how?" Red hair said "Let me look, this will take a sec" he took out a long knife and put it in and ripped out the bullet than put his hand on the wound and it went away."There, I'll help"

"You will, what is your name?" Mark asked.

"Call me Swift" Swift said.

"Okay let's get him out of there" Mark.

With Swift leading them they got to the building, which was huge and was severely guarded in all directions.

"Okay, you distract the guards, than ran so they chase you, I'll get in and get him out okay" Swift said.

Josh looked at the guards"Okay I'll get their attention"

"Don't do anything to get killed pleased" Melissa kissed him.

"Okay, I won't" he ran out in front of the guards"You dudes, guess what I know where some outsiders are come and follow me!" Josh ran off and the guards followed him.

Swift ran in. Inside there was a long hall with guards stationed here and there."Great" he thought. He ran up and hide and than jumped out and stabbed one of the guards.

Meanwhile in the interrogation room.

"All right Crono, don't play dumb we got you now pay up!" A man with a suit.

"I don't know who that is but I'm not him!" Eric yelled.

"So Crono, where's your ship huh, and that damned lizard of yours to get you out huh?" Suit guy said.

"Up your ass if you don't let me go!" Eric yelled.

"Oh a wise ass? I have ways to deal with you" the suited man said putting on brace knuckles.

"Oh so you think you can change my answer, I'm not Crono!" Eric yelled again.

The man punched him hard in the face,"Talk!"

Eric didn't, he punched again and again. Noise was heard outside.

"Go check it out now!" The suited man said talking to the guards, they ran out, more noise was heard, and one was sent through the door and hit the wall. "What the hell, who are you?"

Swift came in and throws a knife at the man and hit him in the throat."Are you Eric?"

"Yes" Eric said spitting out blood.

Swift picked him up and ran out, and dropped a bomb on the ground. He jumped out of a window and landed by the others."We need to get out of here now!" He ran off ahead of them.


	6. A miracle, the medical pods do more than...

"Who are you?... Why did you save me?" Eric moaned well he was being carried by Swift.

"Well you're in good hands now, thanks to your friends and me, but this is as far as I'll go" He said putting Eric down in the street, than running off.

"Arg" Eric said before passing out.

The others caught up to him and saw him in pretty bad condition.

"Well we need to go to a hotel, and than we can leave" Marcus said.

"Yeah but it'll cost money, how much you got on you?" Josh said reaching into his pockets.

"Hmm, how about the lab there might be something in there that might help" Jillian spoke up.

"Oh a superb idea from Jillian" Marcus replied"Let us go there" he holds out his hand to Jillian.

"Okay lets go" She took his hand and they went on ahead.

"I'll get this" Mark said picking up Eric"Holy crap Eric, why do you weigh so much" Mark than struggled ahead.

"Let's not be left behind" Josh took Melissa's hand and they caught up and went into the school.

Inside they found that the scanner was fixed.

"What the hell?" Josh said, he than took Eric's hand and pressed it on to it, and the door opened. "ha ha, not that time stupid door"

They walked in and took sometime to exality look around and saw a room with the words "Medical room" above it.

"There it is!" Marcus pointed out.

"Great, let's make it quick my back is killing me" Mark said starting to lose his strength.

Inside they found 5 pods with water in them.

"Okay let's see" Marcus took a look at the control panel, he saw one that looked like the pod and pressed it"Let's hope form the best"

Mark put Eric's body inside and immediately tubes started to contact to him and a air mask was put on his face so he could breath, a pie graph appeared on the panel of the pod. A voice came out of the panel box "45 health, estimated time for recovery... one hour"

"Whoa, cool!" Josh said.

"Okay let's go explore the rest of the ship" Marcus suggested.

"You guys, can I'm going into one of these too" Mark said jumping in one.

"75 of health, back problems will be erased for full combat functions, recovery time 3 hours" the panel said.

"Hmm, it even fixes things like that" Jillian thought"I'm going in one two"

"Why?" Marcus asked.

"Because I need a bath... What do you think!" Jillian than got into one as well.

"65 of full health, leg repair will be underway, recovery time... 4 hours" the panel said.

"Okay that leaves us to explore the ship" Marcus yet again said.

"Hmm, maybe it can fix my asthma?" Josh said getting into one.

"70 of health, detecting asthma, recovery time... 4 hours" the panel said.

"So that leaves the two of us" Marcus said.

"No, I'm going in one to" She said hoping into the last.

"85 of health, scroliosis, recovery time... 2 1/2 hours" the panel said.

"What! I'm bored, grr" Marcus said sitting and looking around.

After one hour of just sitting around doing nothing. The pod containing Eric opened up, and to mechanical arms lifted him form the pod and out onto the ground.

"ohh, er, oh!" Eric woke up and looked around and saw that we has wet,"Great now this, I'm all wet!" He say Marcus and Melissa sitting down."OH thanks, I guess I'm all right huh, no death for me" Eric said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? You mean to think that you were all right the whole time!" Marcus yelled at him.

"Gee, nice to say you to" Eric said"but the story will wait until the others are done" he said"until than I'm going to get some clothes, there has to be some clothes on this ship"

"I'm going with you" Marcus said getting up and walking out.

"All right, now let's see here" Eric said looking at the signs." This door has no sign but has a scanner, so" Eric put his hand on it and opened.

Inside was a luxurious room with a big bed, the walls were lined with weapons from all era's of the earth, the rug was that of a white tiger, there was gold lining to doors, and bejeweled crown's and other riches stacked up in a corner.

"We're rich!" Marcus yelled!

"Hey we are" Eric said going to the closet, and opened it and found a nice blue uniform that was a little war torn it seemed, complete with brown boots, black gloves, a gold plated belt, with a katana sheath, on the left side, under the coat seemed to be a heavy chain shirt which was unsee able to the eye."Look what I found, mine, get out so I can change"

"Well fine than" Marcus took a quick look in the closet"I'll look later" Marcus left the room.

Eric put on the suit and it was a little loose."Just how I like it" he opened the door.

"Whoa, my turn!" Marcus ran into the closet and pulled out a white pair of pants, a white shirt that seemed to change it's size to Marcus's, a pair of nice boots, a headband that can be put on by putting it in a knot.

"I'll leave" Eric said leaving the room.

Marcus changed and the suit seemed to fit him perfectly, he came out"Look at this suit it fits, remarkable huh?"

"Yeah I know, what are the chances" Eric laughed "Let's go back to the medical room.

"Screw you hippie... okay let's go" Marcus caught up to Eric, and they entered the room.

"How much time left" Eric said walking over to the panel."Oh just 1:30 for the Josh, Jillian and Melissa, and 30 minutes for Mark" Eric than walked over to the wall and sat down."I'm hungry"

"Yeah me too" Marcus sat down by the door."Oh well, nap time."

"Indeed" Eric agreed and falls asleep almost when he was done with the sentence.

30 minutes have passed and Mark's pod opened and mechicanal arms picked him up and sat him down. Mark still lay sleeping on the ground. An hour passed and Josh's, Jillian's and Melissa's opened mechicanil arms picked them up and sat them down. Josh awoke and than yawned loudly which wake everyone else up.

"Jim, shut up" Eric said getting up.

"You, you're alive how?" Josh asked.

"Well since we're all here I can now tell you" Eric said.

They listened to him with full attention.

"Let's see oh yes, the zombies, there I was I closed the doors, and broke the scanner, the zombies kept on coming. I turned around and started to hack them one by one, the fight was in my favor for the most part until I started to loss my stamina and backing up to the door, I looked over the edge and jumped. I fell and fell soon I hit the ground, for ho long I know not but when I awake I was in a dark room all alone I saw a figure, I had no weapon but my pocket knife I pulled it out and prepared to fight, but instead the thing jumped over me and kicked me into the wall. The creature hit a button and a glass tube started to fell around me, before it hit the ground I threw my knife at the creature and hit it in the chest, I don't know how far I went it because it tackled me and started to bite at me, before it could bite me though a another figure came and hit it off me and pushed me into the glass tube, and before I knew it I was frozen in time"

"Wow... okay cool, now let's get out of here" Josh said getting up and breathing a deep breath"How it's gone I can breath perfectly!"

"My back hurts no more; yes I hope it stays this way" Mark said rejoiced.

"And my leg, I can move it again, perfectly" Jillian said"I'm so happy!" She jumped up and landed by Marcus.

"Yeah that is very helpful huh?" Marcus said smiling.

"I know what this place is, I never been here before but it feels, like I have been, I'm going to check this place out, oh and I found a closet full of clothes"

"That explains the uniform" Mark said."We all could use some new clothes after that time thing"

Everyone agreed, and they got new clothes, Josh came out in bronze chain shirt, with nicely woven pants to match and a long sword sheath on his left, a normal leather belt around his waist. Mark came out in a shirt that covered chain shirt, and an armored right shoulder, chain pants with a silver belt, he had a broad sword on his back. Melissa came out in a long sleeve shirt made of silk, pants that were just perfect, and boots. Jillian came out in dome chain mail and light metal boots, with gloves that matched.

"Okay now that we're done with that I'm heading that way" He pointed farther into the ship and started to head that way.


	7. Space and the huge adventure

Eric went on to search the ship some more while the others laged behind.

"Come on this place has so many doors and places to find things in, and odly enough no on here" Eric said waiting for them.

They all just get a chill down there backs.

"That sounds creepy" Mark said.

"Hmm, indeed" Eric said going on ahead.

"Arg, how much lab is there?" Marcus complained.

"How I see an end, ironically" Eric said rashing towards it.

"Wow, what are the odds" Melissa pointed out.

Eric ran up to the door and put his hand on the scanner the door opened, he ran in and the door closed behind him, and all lights in the room went off but one."Hmm! WHo's here?" He yelled than saw a figure jump into the shadows.

The figure tackled and and started to punch him in the face alot, Eric kicked him and and pulled out the sword from his side, the side gleamed in the air and lit up the place abit the creature backed off and started to jump from side to side to confuse Eric. Eric ran towards it and swing the blade it swung swftly through the air like a hot knife through butter, he hit the creature and blood went spilled to the ground it jumped back and clawed him down to the ground and than started tokcik him and threw him into the wall, Eric recovered and jumped up and swing at the figure that was coming down and cut it in to. He turned and sheathed the sword and opened the door.

"Ow" Eric said falling to teh ground blooded up.

"WHoa! Do you ever stay alive?" Josh asked.

"Heh,I guess not, I'm okay" Eric said getting back up.

"But those marks will leave scars" Melissa said.

"Yeah, I guess, but they'll look pretty cool huh?" Eric said he looked at the wall and saw a panel and turned on the lights. The room seemed to be a huge control room only one seat in the whole thing, Eric walked over to it and seat in it. "Let's see what we have here, shall we?" He looked around and saw anopther scanner and put his hand on it, the whole panel seemed to have turned on, he than flicked up a couple of switches and nothing happened."Okay this is annoying"

After awhile, of "experimenting"

"Okay I think I got it this time" Eric said, flicking up one switch pulling down a lever and pushing a button, just than the whole lab started to shake.

"What did you do this time!" Josh said trying to keep his balance.

"Erm, I started this place up... wait a minute this is a ship!" Eric yelled.

The scren infront of them turned on and it showed the outside surrounded by dirt, the dirt started to split and sunshine poured in and the ship started to take off.

In the village people ddn't know what was happening and they ran inside and thought of a earthqauke. They saw the ship that was shiny, still it took off into space at extreme speeds.

"Yeah!" Eric said starting to get a hold of things."We need a pilot to do this! I'm not anygood"

"Let me help you with that kid" Swift said came form the back and pushed Eric out of the seat.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"Well, Earth wass boring and I know how to fly ships" Swift said.

"Yes, anyother good fornate for us!" Eric said, still bloody.

"YOu should go to the medical bridge, here I'll send you there" Swift said, he pressed a button and Eric appeared in the medical room.

"Great, maybe this time the damn machine can find my bad ear, and fix my color vison" Eric said taking off his clothes so they didn't get wet but left on his boxers and jumped in.

"90 hearing loss, and color vision, 3 hours for recovery" the panel said.

Back at the control room.

"Whoa intersting" Josh said.

"Yeah, now let's see who owned this ship before us" Swift hit a ciouple of buttons and profiles of names on them came up on the screen.

On the screen showed the following names.

Crono, Chuck, Shadow, Pete, Bosco, Templar, Nino, Sniper, Speical OPS, and Dragoon.

"Oh shit, this is not good" Swift said looking as if hit about to be hit by a train.

"What? who are they" Jillian asked

"They are the most wanted clan in all the Universe, they have ally's such as the one place I'm going to head to, the Pete planet, the Dragon planet and a couple other not as big planet's"'

"So, you mean we stole there ship" Marcus said nervously.

"They ussauly don't care about old ships though, cause they always get newer ones, now let's put in the new profiles" Swift said hitting acouple of the buttons.

"We can do that after we eat" Josh said.

"Yeah, I agree, there has to be food on this ship right?" Mark said.

"Wait a minute..." Marcus said"How is that posiable? Crono should be well over dead"

"WEll, yes, but no, he is immortal and drink from the fountain of entranel youth, yes they both exist" Swift said. "But, only a few have seen, let alone drink from it, most die once they get there, the gaurdains of both are very powerful"

"Holy crap, so they do and if we drink form it we'd be like God's" Josh said.

"Not really, God gets pissed at people who say that, yes he does exist. So don't do anything stupid" Swift replied.

"Fine, but I'm still hungry" Josh said.

"Oh, alright we can use some of the money left on this ship to buy food" Swift yelled, closing the profiles, and opening a menu, he selected it all and hit order.

Just than another ship flew over head and beamed down the cargo, in the cargo room.

"There goto the kechen and there will be food, the ship ddoes most of the work, except your walking" Swift said"Don't worry I'll take you guys some where unquie"

"Okay" Josh said running out the control room and heading to the ketchen.

Everyone else left and tried to keep up with Josh.

"Alright" Swift flicked up a few switches and a map came up and pointed to a planet of relatize size and the ship started to head to it. He than got up and left and headed to the medical room."Alright time to speed this up, why do newbe's always use the crappy ones?" He than pressed a button and the medical pod Eric was in started to sped up it seemed. and within 10 minutes the pod opened and Eric came out.

"Much better" Eric said drying himself off with a towel. he than put on his suit and went to go eat.

"So feeling better?" Swift asked.

"Oh much, I can hear abit better now, and see some new colors" Eric smiled walking on.

"Good, We'll land in about 2 hours so just sit tight" Swift said, heading back to the control room.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" Eric asked.

"Well no" Swift said and walked off.


	8. The school of fighting?

After a few hours of talk and eating alot mainly Eric and Josh eating a good deal of te food laid out before them. The group, decided to go to the control room.

"So are we there yet?" Eric asked opning the door.

"Yep about to land too!" Swift said preparing for impact.

Eric took notice and laid down, everyone else did the same. The ships started to enter the astmosphere, the ship started to shake and rumble, soon it all stopped.

"We're here, let's go and check it out" Swift said pushing a button and put of the floor started to lower.

"Hold on let me go get a better weapon than" Josh said running out of the room.

"Whatever" Eric said going down.

Josh came back with a katana on his belt, and a bowie knife on his back."Better" he said going down.

Once they got out they saw only a castle, a mighty caste that stood above them like a mighty mountain, never ending in hieghth, around them there was a forest, and they could see other ships parked. Swift went up to the gate and knocked.

A gaurdsman came out"WHat do you want?" he said looking at them.

"We wish to train" Swift said.

"Hmm, no, not strong enough are you, go prove your strength" with that he went back in.

"Great, shot down again" Swift sighed.

"Hmm, what can we prove that is strength" Eric thought outloud.

"How about immortality?" Marcus spoke up.

"...Immortality yes that's it, yes and the foutain of youth, we need to drink from there waters and we wil become strong" Eric said.

"Yeah but they are gaurded and hard to find" Swift said.

"Let's go and find them!" Eric said gooing onto the ship.

They got on the ship and took off into space.

"Okay now, bring up the map" Eric said.

"Okay" Swift said pushing down a button, a 3d map came up, and X representing them and planets about.

"Hmm, the pool of immoratilty is around here" he said pointing to a small section of the map, it inclosed onto it and enlarged the area only 2 planets in it.

"How do oyu know?" Marcus sqaunted his eyes at him.

"Erm, well, I drank from both of them, so I know where they are" Swift smiled."Oh but the immortality only let's you live forever, if you get stabbed you die, if you get blown to hell and back you die"

"What? Tha's a rip off!" Marcus said.

"Hey God has to put some kind of limit on it" Swift said. "Now than" he jumped into the seat and want in that direction.

"Oh boy, now in the meatime I'm just going look around the ship for anything of use" Eric said walking out the door.

Eric looked around and came to a door with 2 swords clutched together above it, he went in and found a huge gym, room for sparing with another person, and a door that led to a simulator.

"Jackpot!" Eric yelled and ran back to tell the others."Dudes! I found a fighting place, so we can train and start now to win"

"Good idea I'll be in there shortly" Swift said.

"Let's go" Eric said running back out the door.

"Should we go?" Marcus asked.

"I am!" Mark said leaving and catching up to Eric.

"I'm going to, I got to test my new body" Josh said running out.

"Okay, fine" Marcus said going out.

"Let's go Melissa we can train and be stronger" Jillian said running out, Melissa soon followed.

Entering teh room, they looked around.

"Alright who wants to take me on first?" Eric asked chellenging.

"I will!" Mark, Marcus and Josh said at the same time.

"Okay, all three of you, hmm one at a time" Eric said.

"I'll go first" mark said pushing the other to out of the way.

"No way me!" Josh than tackled Mark and they started to wrestle.

"Okay, Marcus come on" Eric said.

"Okay, no sword though" Marcus said putting up his fists.

Eric cracked his neck and threw his sword aside, he ran up to Marcus and punched him in the gut but Marcus prepared for it. Marcus than countered with a backhand and hit Eric, and things went on the way they were until Swift came in.

"Okay, children time to learn to fight" He split Mark and Josh up, and Marcus and Eric stopped beating the crap out of one another. "You all know, that magic exist, if you don't you do now, anyways, Magic is a form of an attack that can aid or harm others, I will domanstrate" He pointed his hand at Eric and hit him with a fireball.

"Owy" Eric puffed out a thing of smoke.

"Now watch" Swift said lifting his hands in the air, sprikles fell from the sky and healed Eric back to normal.

"Whoa, normal again" Eric siad.

"How do we do that?" Josh asked.

"Simple, lift your hands in the skky and recieve the power" Swift lifted his hands in the air and six balls of light energy came out all colors. Eric was hit by a blue one, Mark by a green one, Marcus by a blue one, Jillian by a red one, Melissa by the white one, and Josh was hit by yellow. "The color you have recieved shows your element to, Eric and Marcus you have ice. Mark you have wind. Jillian you have fire. Melisa oyu have holy, Josh you have lighenting. All of this was in your body the whole time, I have just reawakened it for you"

"Whoa my body, I feel stronger, strange" Eric said.

"So I can only cast fire spells?" Marcus asked.

"No, you can cast any element of spells, oyu just specialize in fire that's all" Swift replied.

"OKay, now what?" Jillian asked.

"Well, most of your Magic is low right now, you are still weak" Swift said."So make yourselves stronger, but don't cut off any limbs cause you magic will not be able to heal it"

"But we got the pods" Josh said.

"Yeah, but it can't revive a dead person, no blades of any kinds for now" Swift said.

"Oh fine" Josh sighed.

"Beep beep, approaching distantion please come to the control to land" a speaker said over head.

"Okay, time to test you guys you must beat teh gaurdain and claim the water" Swift said heading to the control room.

"Alright, time for action let's go!"


	9. Immorality and youth

They land and come out of the ship and look around and find just a gate on a small island in space, with a gate around it not that strong of a gate, rusting, the gate door nearly fallen over. They opened the door and it falls off and made a loud thud when it hit the ground. Inside they found the pond unguarded.

"Oh look the pond" Eric said pointing at it.

Just than a werewolf came down and tackled Mark and started to slash him. Eric pulled out his sword and cut him, Josh pulled out his sword and cut him from a different direction, the werewolf jumped up and howled in pain.

"Mark are you okay?" Eric asked helping him up.

"I think but watch out!" He pushed Eric aside and get hit by the werewolf's tail and flew back and hit the ship "Ow" Mark coughed up some blood.

Eric and Josh charged the werewolf and cut him again, the werewolf jumped back, jumped up high and came down with his foot out and it started to burn up and hit Eric and Josh and left a creator where they were.

"Oh no! Josh!" Melissa cried running to the creator.

"NO don't" Marcus hold her back "that things is still alive"

"Not for long" a deep voice came from behind and another werewolf was there, and he ran to the other one and tackled him and started to scratch him up. The other werewolf kicks him off and runs into the shadows.

"What you come for is not yours, leave now and no more harm will come to you" The werewolf said in a scary voice.

"We came for the water we will get it now!" Mark said charging for the water and jumping.

The other werewolf came out and was about to tackle Mark but get it by a sword in the body, it stopped running and started to lag around and limp and finally fall over dead.

"I hit good" Josh said out of the creator.

"Yes, now for the pond" Eric said holding his arm, and started to walk to the pond.

They all got to the pond were about to drink when they heard a voice from nowhere.

"Beware those who drink from these waters will be cursed with endless age" the voice than disappeared.

Eric was the first one to take a drink, he cupped some water with his hands and drank a white glow start to shine within him.

"I feel the power!" Eric than took another drink and headed back to the ship.

The other drank from the water too, and the same power glowed within them too.

"Time for youth" Mark said heading back to the ship.

"I can feel a new power within me, we can be together always now" Josh said to Melissa.

"That, would be wonderful" She blushed, she took his hand and they went into the ship.

"Yes, my dear Jillian let us go as well, to spend time together" Marcus said taking her hand and walking to the ship.

Once everyone was in the ship.

"Okay, now I'll take you to the youth place, you three might want to heal up" Swift said setting coordinates.

"Yeah, it's be smart, but I won't I've been in that damn thing too many times" Eric said.

"If he won't, I won't" Josh said.

"And I like being a werewolf" Mark said trying to turn back to normal.

"Well, okay" Swift went back to typing in coordinates.

"I'm going to eat" Eric said walking off.

"Well this time, it will take some time to get to, it's near the other side of the galaxy" Swift said "It will take about a day"

"I'm going to bed" Mark said leaving, and finding abed in a room that was close by. The room was quite large for a bedroom, a king sized bed, very nice pillows, fur blankets, the bed itself has soft. The room was decorated with paintings, animal heads and some weapons covered with jewels.

"I feel kind of offended by this. Oh well, I'll live."

They went in different places, Josh and Melissa joined Eric in eating. Marcus and Jillian sat in the back of the control room and talked.

"Hey, will you two lovebirds stop kissing, I'm trying to eat" Eric said.

"Erm, no" Josh replied.

"If your not here to eat than go away" Eric said.

"Fine, come on Josh" Melissa took Josh the hand and led him out.

"Thank God" Eric continued eating in peace.

"So, Jillian, did you want to come into this kind of life?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know, but it would be easier than paying bills" Jillian replied.

"Yeah I guess" Marcus said, and thinking. "I can't wait to get into that school to learn how to use magic"

"Yes indeed, I just hope it's worth it" Jillian said.

After eating Eric than found a room for himself, more or less, kick Mark out of the room he was using and locked the door.

"Damnit Eric, when you come out your dead! Although that room was giving me the creeps." Mark yelled, and than walked away defeated, he came to a door that seemed good and opened it, inside was a girl frozen in ice. "What's this I see" He pressed the red button on the panel, and the ice melted away and the glass lifted up. "Are you okay?"

"Oh a hero!" She jumped into Mark's arms, her hair was blonde and long, her eyes dark blue. "Thank you so very much, you saved me from a fate worse than death"

"I did who are you?" Mark asked.

"I am Mina" She said smiling "Where are we?"

"We're in space and heading for the fountain of eternal youth" Mark said.

"Why are you doing that, I already drank from both immortality and youth, even though I'm 18" She smiled.

"Yes well, who locked you in there?" Mark asked.

"My father, the owner of this ship" Mina looked down.

"Oh, that sucks." Mark said.

"It's okay, I'm lucky that I'm alive though, he kills most of the people that will threaten him, he killed his own son to, but before that happened someone switched the babies and his true son is still alive" Mina said.

"Oh man that bastard, killing his son! Well trying to anyways!" Mark said.

"Anyways, who's driving this ship?" Mina asked.

"Oh this guy named Swift" Mark said. "Why?"

"Swift, he's on this ship!" Mina ran out of the room and run into the control room. Mark followed up behind.

"SWIFT!" she opened the door and yelled.

Marcus, Jillian and Swift turned to see the new face.

"Oh Mina, your still alive" Swift said calmly.

"Yeah, you do know where my brother is right?" Mina asked. "We should save him before Crono gets him"

"Oh don't worry, he's in good hands" Swift said.

"Oh, I hope so" Mina sat down in a chair that just came up from the ground.

"Who are you?" Marcus and Jillian asked at the same time.

"I am Mina" Mina said.

"I found her in ice like us" Mark said.

"Soo we almost there?" Marcus asked.

"About 7 more hours" Swift said."I suggest getting to sleep most of the beds are around here"

"Okay, let's go Jillian" Marcus said helping her up and opening the door.

"You too Mark get some sleep" Swift said.

"Okay" He left.

"So, where is he?" Mina asked.

"He's all right, you will see him soon" Swift said.

"What about my dad?" Mina asked.

"Let's hope we don't run into him for some time, he is either with Emperor Pete, or at the school" Swift said.

"Okay, the school. Are we going there?" Mina asked.

"Yes we are" Swift replied" But, you should sleep they'll need your help"

"One thing, why didn't you free me" Mina asked.

"Because…I wanted Mark to find you… yeah Mark, off to bed" Swift waved her off.

She then left but then realized something.

"I don't know where my room is." Said Mina.

So she spun around and went to the door she was facing.

She climbed in it not noticing the giant lump.

When they finally woke Mina found a Mark in front of her sleeping.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Mina.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mark screamed back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This goes on for a good three minutes.

"Pervert!" screamed Mina.

"Me? You're the pervert! This is MY bed!" Mark explained.

SLAP

"What was that for!" said Mark

"For being a pervert!" Mina scream.

"For the last time THIS IS MY ROOM! You came in here without asking not me! Don't blame me for your mistakes!" said Mark.

Eric barged in to the room." What the hell is going on he- WHOA! Mark when did you become a chick magnet?" Eric asked.

"What? We didn't sleep together!" Mina yelled.

"Well sorta, but not in that area" Mark spoke up.

Mina slapped him again and walked over to Eric and slapped him too and walked out.

"Ow" Eric said.

"What'd we do?" Mark yelled.

"Nice you slept with a girl" Eric laughed and walked out.

"She came in here! We didn't do it!" Mark came running out.

Everyone met up in the control room.

"Okay get ready to disembark" Swift said.

"Hey Mark, when did you get a tail?" asked Marcus.

"Huh? Oh well so I do. Some werewolves have those in there normal state and I guess I'm one of them." Said Mark.

"Anyways" Swift hit a button and the floor descended downward to the ground. "Hurry up this one is easy"

"Hmm, okay let's go and make this quick!" Eric said running down.

Everyone else came down but Swift stayed, once down they see a stairway leading down.

"Oh great a dungeon" Eric sighed.

"Okay, this will be fun!" Josh said.

They entered, unaware of the present danger they did not see.

"Hey it's dark down here-here-here. Hey echo-echo-echo, hot dogs-dogs-dogs" Josh said

"Josh shut up we need a light" Marcus said.

Mina pulled out a lighter and lit it and the walls were lined with bats"Oh crap" The bats started to swooped in and get in there faces, the girls scream in fear and run out.

"Great, no I don't kno-! ahh!" Eric fell off and hits the bottom"Ow" He got up and pulled down a switch by accident and the stairs curved in and made a slide to go down.

They fell and landed near the bottom.

"Eric you're dead!" Josh said getting up.

"Yeah if you can find me" Eric looked around"I really need a torch" just than Mina threw one down and hits Eric in the head."Ow, all right, thanks!" He lit it and looked around and saw the fountain."Alright come down girls it's safe"

They slide down and they gathered around the water. "Beware of the dangers of drinking this water, those who do will spend the rest of their lives young" they still drank there water. Just than the top of the staircase closed off and the fountain started to rise up.

"Oh crap, the water's raising!" Melissa screamed holding on to Josh.

"Great, the stairs are still fed up to" Eric said.

"Well things can't get worse at least" Mark said.

Just than a part of the wall opened up and moans were heard and zombies started to pour out.

"Well things can't get worse at least, you suck!" Eric mimicked Mark's voice."Great your dead now" He pulled out his sword when the ceiling just blew open. Swift was standing there.

"Hey need a lift?" Swift said, throwing down a rope.

"All right girls first" Josh said pushing Melissa up. Than Jillian went up, than Mina, than Marcus, than Mark.

"The zombies are coming in closer!" Eric hacked through them. Josh started to climb up.

"Come on you can still make it!" Josh said holding out his hand.

"Okay!" Eric jumped up and grabbed his hand and the zombies grabbed his foot"Ahh let go!" He kicked and they let go. they both got up safely. "I owe you one" Eric said panting.

"Yeah anytime" Josh said.


	10. School time, no more fun

They all got on the ship and headed back to the school.

"Wow, what a day that's more than enough excitement for one day" Jillian said taking a seat.

"To the school!" Eric said excited"I'm pumped let's go we are strong enough now"

"Yes we are" Swift said"Mina please teach them how to use magic"

"Okay, come with me please and you will learn how to use magic" Mina said going out of the control room.

They followed her and went into the gym area.

"Okay now, to use a simple spell you lift your hand and say the spell name, usually you need to chant for bit to cast it. but I will demonstrate. Fire!" A fireball came out of her hand and hit a dummy."Now you guys try"

They tried and for worked, they all tried until they got a hung of it.

"Wow, that takes it out of a person" Mark said about to take a seat.

"Yeah but once you get a hang of it, it won't do that" Mina said as she pulled out a very nicely carved low bow she aimed at a target from a far and hit the bulls eye"Yes"

"Whoa! Nice shot" Eric said.

"hmm, who are you?" Mina asked.

"I'm Eric, the strong one" Eric said flexing.

"For some reason I feel as though I met yo-" Mina left before finishing.

"Oookay" Eric than to some weights and started to lift 20 in each hand.

"I'm going to practice my sword" Josh said."Melissa I love you" He kissed her.

"Alright" Melissa said leaving.

"I'm leaving too" Marcus aid going out with Jillian.

"Fine the MEN will stay and work out" Eric said.

after about an hour or two Eric got out of that room and went to take a shower, after he went to bed, Mark and Josh did the same just at different times.

Marcus and Jillian talked for awhile and they went to bed as well.

The next day they all woke to Eric screaming.

"Ahhhhh!" Eric screamed!

Everyone barged into his room.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Look at my forehead!" Eric lifted his hair and there was a symbol, of a dragon with a claw mark on it's face.

Swift ran over and looked at it"Well, you seem to be fine, just ignore it"

"But what is it?" Eric asked.

"You will find out soon enough" Swift said leaving.

"Great, I probably will die from this" Eric sighed.

"Well we're almost there, soo get ready" Mina said.

"Okay" Mark said.

They got together there stuff and picked up some gold and put it in their pockets. They came down and went to the gate.

"What do you went?" The guard asked.

"WE have come to train" Swift said.

The guard looked at them."Okay come in, you are strong enough, but barely" He opened the door they went inside and he shut the door behind them.

Inside they saw a very big room, with only a couple of stores with lines on both, there was an elevator and a huge door to the side with a big sand timer.

"Wow this place is huge!" Mark said looking around.

"Okay, and you guys are?" a voice from below.

"What? A dog that can talk?" Melissa screamed, drawing the attention of some people.

"Yeah, got a problem with it? Anyways tell me who you are" The dog said again.

"My name is Josh" Josh said.

The dog hit him with a stick"Not you! What is your group called?"

"Ohh, well how about SSJ4" Josh said.

"...No, try something original, like The clan, or something like that" Eric said.

"I still go with SSJ4" Josh replied.

"Whatever you suck" Eric said.

The dog looked at Eric and saw the symbol on it"Hey! I didn't know that you were"

Swift looked at the dog not to go there.

"How about you are called the fierce dragon" the dog suggested.

"Oh great I'll take it, and what were you going to say about my symbol?" Eric asked.

"The name of your clan of course" The dog replied.

"oh , okay" Eric said.

"Now follow me" the dog led them to the elevator and entered."Your rooms are near the top, so this could take some time"

About an hour later.

"Holy hell" Eric said"How freakin big is the place.

"This place is huge, it takes a long time to reach one side" he said. The elevator stopped."Here is your room, the showers are in back and you can get your own food, equipment down stairs, your training starts at 5 in the morning"

"5!" Josh yelled.

"Four now" The dog replied.

"That's early" Josh said.

"Don't stay up late" The dog said.

"Unfair, but okay" Eric said, jumping into a bed"This one is mine"

"I suggest going to bed now, you'll need your energy" the dog said leaving.

"Okay, bedtime" Eric falling a sleep.

"Great, I call this one" Josh said jumping onto one

Everyone take a bed, until Mark and Mina didn't decide there was only one bed left.

"Erm, how does this always happen?" Mark sighed.

"I'm not sharing with you" Mina said.

"Yeah, okay but" Mark jumped on the bed."It's mine!" He smiled but he didn't see Mina there, he looked to his side and she was there already under the covers."Damnit! Oh well" Mark fall asleep.

The next morning.

"The dog came in at three in the morning took out a air horn and blew it for 10 seconds straight"Wake up you lazy bums now!"

Everyone nearly having just have a heart attack, they got out of bed.

"What the hell the sun isn't even up" Josh complained.

"You pervert you did it again!" Mina slapped Mark across the face.

"Ow, why do I have a feeling that will happen alot" Mark said.

"It's a good wake up call" Eric said.

"Yeah, I guess" Mark replied.

"Anyways, go take a shower, and come down to the lobby, the door by the sand clock" The dog said, leaving.

They went into the shower room, there was a room for every showerhead.

"Oh joy one for each of us!" Eric said.

"Erm" Mark and Mina said.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"We're one short" They said.

Eric looked round"Not it"

Everyone got the idea and all said "Not it" except for Josh who was still waking up.

"You get no shower" Eric pointed and laughed, while going into one of the rooms.

After they all showered they came down to the lobby and found the dog sitting there on the clock.

"Well it's about time, I hope you ate something, cause your going out there, you must find a building, make it there alive and you may learn" The dog said. "I suggest making it there before nightfall"

"Okay, let's go!" Eric said opening the door and the sun was starting to rise up upon the vest, ocean of sand. "This will be easy"

They ventured out and found it was quite hot and soon they lost the sight of the school.

"Great, it's hot and we didn't bring water" Mark said.

"Yeah, but don't say things can get worse cause they can" Eric said.

Just than the ground started shaking and hundred of skeletons started to climb up from the sand.

"Like that?" Josh said pulling out his sword.

"Yep" Eric said smiling pulling out his sword.

Marcus pulled out a staff, Mark pulled out his broadsword, Mina took out her bow, Jillian took out a spear, and Melissa a staff, Swift pulled out two daggers. The skeletons charged in but were get smashed to pieces, but there numbers kept growing, Eric cut one's head off, than kicked another one close by, Josh used lightening one but did hardly anything. Marcus and Melissa were using spells left and right, Swift was knocking them down one after another, Mina shoot an arrow through a couple of skeletons, Mark was swiping them down.

"There's too many!" Mark yelled breaking a couple more skeletons.

"Yeah, crap!" Eric got over taken and was being beaten to an itch of life.

A skeleton came up on Mina's side and broke her quiver off her and than started to beat her down. Swift jumped up into the air and threw down a rain of knives on the skeletons, but it did hardly anything, when he landed a skeletons started to jump on him holding him down and beating him too. Josh and Mark were back to back and were swinging and breaking the skeletons but soon they were growing weary and the skeletons swarmed in on them. Melissa and Jillian were starting to lose the fight when they got swarmed.

"There's to many" was the last thing out of there mouths.


	11. Lessons learned through pain

They awoke to find the dog staring over them.

"Wha- how are we alive?" Jillian moaned.

"I saved you all, you got lucky it was only skeletons" the dog said jumping back on top of the clock."Oh all of your equipment is broken and damaged"

"What!" Eric said getting up"Damnit!"

"Oh by the way I forget to give you all something" he handed them all a credit card looking thing. "This is the way how we use money, we already took all the gold on the ship and split it equally between you"

"Oh great, I need new armor" Eric said.

"Oh and this" He handed them armlets, with a screen on them and buttons."This will show your status"

"All right! No I can check my status" Marcus said putting it on.

"Your current level is 6, your status is weak" The armlet said.

"Wow, are we all like that?" Mark asked.

"Yes, except for Swift" The dog said."The shop holds many items, I suggest buying before going out there again"

Eric run over the weapon shop and looked in but didn't see any weapons just a bench of capsules.

"Hey what the deal where are the weapons?" Eric asked.

"They are in the capsules" the owner replied.

"Oh okay, than let me see the katanas" Eric said, the owner gave him about brought up about 10 of the capsules, Eric looked through them"Damnit, how can I tell which ones better?"

"You don't know how to use the device on your arm do you" he said,"Push the green button to examine a weapon to compare with another/current"

"Ohh" Eric did so.

"The rune katana, is better than jewel katana" the armlet said.

"I'll take the rune one than" Eric said.

"Okay, if you give me the jewel sword I'll give you 10k for it and give you the sword for 25k" the man offered.

"Erm, well let's see, here use this" Eric handed him the card.

"Okay" He swiped it through a machine and took out the money."You have 55k left"

"Man, I need to remember this" Eric said."What do you got for armor?"

"What kind, the clothes you where, hmm. Here" He brought up 3 capsules."Very powerful, very expensive"

"Like how much?" Eric asked.

"Well, at least 1billion credits" he said.

"WHAT?" Eric yelled."I don't have that much" he left the store.

Marcus and the other run into the store too. It went the same way. Marcus bought a Mirror dagger which can deflect a spell, Josh bought the katana named Razor, Jillian bought a dragoon spear, Mark bought the Wind hauler, Melissa bought a holy staff, and Swift bought a pair of matching assassin daggers.

"Okay" Eric said going into the next store the others followed.

The store was lined with badges.

"Hmm, I wonder what this are for?" Josh asked.

"Can I help you?" a Badgeman said.

"Yeah what's with all the badges?" Josh asked.

"Well someone hasn't heard of the badges have they, these badges give power to those who have the points to use them, they are all very useful" badgeman said.

"Okay, let's see, oh attack up, extra attack, lightening speed. Whoa" Eric was easily impressed.

"Now which ones?" Badgeman asked.

Josh got an attack-up, defensive badge and a quick badge. Eric got stamina, health, and an attack badge. Mark got defense and two quick attacks. Mina got three accuracy badges. Melissa got healers badge, defense, and a magic-up. Marcus got a speed, attack-up, and magic-up. Jillian got attack, jump, and stamina. Swift got three quick attacks.

"Okay I think we are ready now" Eric said.

"About time" The dog said jumping down and opening the door. this time to a jungle.

"What the hell?" Mark said.

"Oh, the land changes but it usually is a desert" The dog said.

"Okay this time we can win" Mark said.

"That's what a pervert would say" Mina said.

"Grrr, listen I didn't do anything wrong" Mark said.

"Yeah you did you slept with her, pervert" Eric said walking into the jungle.

"What you to?" Mark sighed walking into the jungle.

They walked in and started to head in one direction and became lost quite quickly. They soon found a way out only to find a small red creature sleeping.

"Hey,look a red creature just sleeping, it's so tiny I'll catch it" Mark said turning into a werewolf and pouncing at it but it quickly awoke and disappeared."What?"

The red creature came form behind and knock Mark into a tree which broke and he kept on going through trees until he hita big one and stopped. He than turned and found the others"Elemental RED!" a huge red spark came from his hands and hit them all.

They awoke yet again, to the dog."My God you guys like to fight things that hate you, go eat and hit the beds"

They got something to eat and went to bed, the next day went pretty much the same way except, for the fact that Josh took a shower with Melissa, and they didn't buy anything. Time passed and day in and day out they fought and lost, fought and lost, this went on until one day.

"Okay this time we will win!" Eric said holding up his sword against a couple of skeletons.

"I'm tired of losing, why do we persist?" Marcus said pulling out a magic scroll in which created a huge beam and blew away a couple of hundred skeletons.

"We must win!" Eric ran up to a group of skeletons and span around swinging.

Mark turned into a werewolf and started to rip through the skeletons like paper. Mina was shooting at any coming to close, Josh was protecting Melissa form harms way, Melissa was healing the wounded, Swift was well being swift and was killing a lot of skeletons in little time, Jillian was dive bombing some skeletons. Soon the skeletons were dieing in numbers and soon there was no more.

"We-we we won!" Eric said jumping up."Yes!"

"This calls for a victory dance" Mark said doing a back flip and turning back into human.

"Well I guess it does" Mina said smiling.

"Melissa we did it!" Josh kissed her.

"Jillian, no harm has come to you" Marcus said catching up to her.

"Look the building" Eric pointed with his sword.

They entered and saw the dog waiting there with a huge book.

"Well done, this part is for knowledge, to become strong you must know a lot" The dog said.

"You mean, now we have to study?" Eric sighed.

"Alright this is great, time for me to be stronger!" Marcus said.

And so they started to study, Marcus and Melissa both excelling past the rest. Soon time came to an end for studying.

"All right, you may now go back I have taught you from the book, may your new knowledge help you" The dog said sitting.

They existed and saw the skeletons.

"Not again!" they all yelled.

The skeletons had their revenge. They awoke in the lobby.

"Oh all-right time to get new equipment!" Eric said heading to the shop.

"Oh your alive, I thought you died" The shopguy said.

"Nope, I have enough for that armor now" Eric said.

"Well, I got a better item, look!" He pulled out a blue baseball-size diamond.

"Whoa, what is it?" Eric asked.

"It is the element blue!" He raised it.

"What?" Eric said.

"I'll sell it to you for a nice price" He said with a smirk.

"Nah it's okay, I'll buy a new weapon instead" Eric said.

"What about the armor?" he asked.

"Yeah I changed my mind, now I'll take the best one" Eric said handing him his card.

"Here take it" he handed him a katana."Be careful it's sharp on the outside"

Eric took out the sword from the sheath and swung it once."Much better"

Just than the doors leading out was thrown open and a boot took one step in the Castle...


	12. Crono, The feared man

"Stay out of my way, those you stand in mine will die" A man with flaming red hair and wearing a suit similar to Eric's except it was black and he wore a bandana around his head.

Everyone moved from his path.

A guard walked up to him."Oh Crono, how you bless us with your presence please take a sit or go train if you will"

"I think I will, thank you" He moved on into the weapon shop, but Eric was just stunned at the presence of Crono and couldn't move.

"You, who are you that wears, clothes that look like mine?" Crono asked Eric.

"Erm, you are Crono?" Eric said

"Yes, and whom are you" Crono said losing his patience.

"I found these clothes" Eric said.

"Oh ho, well you have a nice fashion sense than" Crono said

A lizard the size of a big dog came up on Crono crawled up his back and rested on his shoulders"Who ya talking to Mr. Man?" he asked.

"Great a talking lizard" Eric said.

"Chuck shut up" Crono said turning and heading to the elevator.

A man wearing heavy plate mail came in holding a spear, there was a dark and eerie aura around him that would make anyone feel uncomfortable. Next a guy wearing modern armor and holding a rifle walked in and waited by the elevator, next two dogs came in, the one was fat and mostly black with a white belly, the other was much thinner was wearing a armor meant for dogs.

"Okay who are they?" Melissa asked Josh.

"I don't know it seems to be the guy that everyone is afraid of, we should stay out of his way too" Josh replied.

The one wearing heavy armor turned around and whistled at the Jillian and Melissa.

Josh and Marcus taking taking offense this both pulled out their weapons and were about to fight.

"Templar cut it out!" Crono said, you can deal with them outside if you wish"

"It'd be my pleasure" Templar said walking to the doors and opening them"Well come on, unless you are afraid"

Eric ran up to them"I wouldn't if I were you, these guys seem strong" Eric looked around "Hey where's Mina and Swift?"

"He-he whistled at my girl" Josh growled taking more steps to the door.

"Oh fine, I'll help" Eric said pulling out his sword and walking with them.

"Come on and get me" Templar jumped into the desert.

"You two stay here" Marcus said."Mark stay here two"

"Oh" Mark sat down and was looking around and picked up a scent and started to follow it.

Outside the wind was blowing and Templar was waiting."Are you guys ready, so I can kill you and take your girls"

"What!" Josh yelled pulling out his sword and charging him.

"Josh he wants you to do that don't!" Eric said but it was too late Josh had fallen into quicksand.

"Ahh, you bastard!" Josh yelled "Ice!" the sand around in front of him froze and he got out. "Now for you! Lightening disk!" He lowered his hand and a disk of pure electricity appeared and he threw it at him.

Templar jumped over it and landed behind him and pulled out a spear and hit Josh in the back with it."Not to slow am I speedy, now it's time for you all to die!" He than disappeared and reappeared behind Eric and stabbed him through the heart.

"Gahh! God forgive me..." Eric fall over dead.

"Eric!" Marcus and Josh both yelled.

"Your dead" Marcus pulled out one of his scrolls"How do you like Pure energy! Holy shot!" The scroll than released a huge beam from within and fired at Templar but he jumped over it and kicked Marcus's head, which in turn broke his neck."Jillian" was the last word he spoke.

"No I won't let you win! For Melissa, Jillian, Marcus and Eric. You won't hurt anyone else!" Josh than charged him with everything he had "Time to unleash hell on you! Kutan strike!" He swung but Templar caught the blade with his fingers.

"Please if your done, I could be scoring right now" Templar gloated.

Just than an arrow came from behind and hit Templar in the back.

"Gah!" Templar cried in pain and run off.

"We're lucky we showed up here" Mina said.

"Yeah it is" Mark said.

"Your too late Marcus and Eric are dead" Josh sighed.

"Oh they will be okay" Melissa said walking over to Marcus and placing her hands on him"Holy star" Marcus's body glew and was healed. She did the same for Eric.

"Ow" Eric said."I feel better thank you" Eric got up and dusted off.

"Wow, that was painful" Marcus said holding his head"I can't believe I missed"

"Yeah, but he is gone now, you have Mark to thank for getting us here" Swift said.

"Yep" Mark gloated.

'Well, it's a good thing that we are all alive again" Marcus said.

Just than the ground started shaking.

"Marcus you doomed us all" They said as the earth started to sink in"AHH!" The sand swallowed them up.

They fall and hit a hard form of ground.

"Ow" They said ad got up and dusted off the room was lit already by torches.

"Great where are we?" Mark said turning into a werewolf.

"Well, it seems to be a temple or something" Swift observed by looking around.

They than ventured the only way they could, and ended up in a hall that split up into four different ways.

"Okay, now than which way" Josh Mark asked.

"Okay we could split up into groups to cover more land" Swift suggested.

"Hmm, yes we could" Eric agreed"Okay go into pairs of two"

Josh and Melissa quickly went side by side, Marcus and Jillian did at relative speed, Eric and Swift were already next to one another thus left Mark and Mina.

"Great I get the pervert' Mina sighed.

"Oh come on can you forget that?" Mark said.

"No you were in MY bed" Mina said.

"Okay, okay, listen you two lovers stop fighting and work as a team" Eric said.

They all went into different directions.

Josh and Melissa...

"Okay this place is giving me the chills" Melissa said.

"Okay" Josh took her in"Stay close than, I'll protect you" Josh said walking on holding Melissa close by.

They went on until they got to a bridge, when Josh than stepped on a panel that sunk in and a bunch of arrow trap were going off behind them and catching up to them quickly."Gah!" They both screamed and ran across the bridge for dear life, they dived at the last arrow trap which went off exactly as they fell but missed.

"We made it!" Melissa said jumping up.

"Yeah" Josh panted he got up and saw a sword on an alter."Hmm, scared like" he walked up to it and looked at it, there was a panel that had written on it 'Those who touch this sword will be gifted with power that will even match those of legend, but will live a cursed life, and have no emotion but to kill' Josh after reading backed up."I'm not getting that thing, to evil"

They left and went back.

Mark and Mina...

"Mark will you stop touching me!" Mina yelled.

"I can't help it, it's too short in here" Mark replied.

"Still, personal space" Mina said. and got into a room that was wide and open.

"Much better" Mark said cracking his back."hey what's that noise?"

"What I don't hear anything" Mina said.

Just than dozens of rats came flooding out of the other side of the cave and run into the hole.

"AHHH!" Mina jumped on Mark's arms.

The rats passed and Mark let Mina down.

"Thanks I guess" Mina said blushing.

"Your welcome" Mark said"Let's continue" he said walking forward.

They found a room lined with stautes and a light at the end from above shining on an altar. They walked up to it and saw a switch.

"Hmm, wonder what would happen if I move this switch" Mark said.

"Let's not find out" Mina said but it was too late he flicked the switch and the light gate from above closed and the statues started to come alive.

"Great" Mark than pounced on a statue and broke it as it fall he than jumped off and landed"Well that was easier than I thought"

Mina already pulled out her bow and was shooting at those that were coming in. she than raised her hand "Dragon's breath" a wave of fire came form her hand and blew some of the statues to the wall. They broke through all the statues with relative ease.

"Easy as cake" Mark said dusting off his hands.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have needed to do that if you didn't press the switch!" Mina yelled.

"Let's go back and see if the others are back" Mark said.

Marcus and Jillian...

The path led to a room, a normal dungeon room with rumble upon the floor, and a few bats on the ceiling, at the end was a gate that was closed.

"Great, I guess we have to go back" Marcus said.

"Yeah I guess" Jillian said heading back.

Eric and Swift

The path led to a room filled with lava and a staircase at the end.

"Well we found the way out, but lava" Eric said looking down.

"Yeah we should but... you go get them and I'll think of a way around this lava" Swift said.

Eric went back to the room of many paths and got the rest and he led them back to where Swift was.

"Well okay, watch this" Swift said holding up his hands"Ice wave" a blue beam came from his hands and started to turn the lava into stone again."Okay go now" I'll keep it up you guys go ahead"

They crossed the frozen lava and got to the other side safely.

"How about you?" Eric said turning around but Swift wasn't at the other side."Hey where did he g-"

"Miss me?" Swift said.

Everyone turned around

"How did you do that?" They all asked.

"My name swift for a reason" Swift said walking out.

"I wish I were that fast" Eric sighed.

They got out and ended up in the jungle.

"Great at least were outside again" Mark said.

"Don't even say what your thinking, cause things always get worse when you say it" Josh said.

"What? Oh you mean, things can't get possibly any worse" Mark finished saying it and the ground once again started to shake.

"Good going pervert!" Mina said.

"Whoops" Mark said.

Skeletons than climbed up from the ground and pulled out swords and bows.

"Ahh, guys I think their pissed" Eric said.

"I got an idea. Lightening disk!" Josh said than released the disk and threw it at couple trees and they fall on some skeletons and blocked the path."Ha am I good or what? now cast fire on them or underbrush so it burns up"

"I think that is the first good idea you ever had" Eric said.

"Yes it is, your so smart Josh" Melissa said

Marcus lifted his hands"Alright. Fire bolt!" A bolt from the sky landed on the tree and burst into flames and caught everything on fire around it.

"Yeah, no let's go before we get surrounded" Swift said running off.

"Yeah" Eric than followed.

They managed to find the door inside and entered.

"Well well well, you guys lived" The dog said opening an eye.

"Yeah, thanks to me might I add" Josh gloated.

"How did I know that was coming up" Marcus sighed.

"We'll never hear the end of it" Eric said.

"I'm going to bed" Mark said turning back into a human.

"Yes, I think you all should after such a day" the dog commented and hurried them along to the elevator and sent them on there way.


End file.
